1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to game apparatus, and more particularly to game apparatus adapted to receive pitched objects.
2. Description of Related Art
When people desire game play involving pitched objects such as balls they usually meet with the same obstacles. Some of these obstacles are the need for a designated catcher, the lack of a sufficient backstop, and lack of a good way to define a target zone called a “strike zone.”
For example, being the catcher in a Wiffle®ball game or stickball game is a rather undesirable position. (Wiffle®ball is a registered trademark of Wiffle Ball Inc., Shelton, Conn.) The movement of the pitches makes it difficult to track the path of the ball. If it's a family member or a friend acting as the pitcher, they just may not be that skilled, and the catcher has to constantly chase wild pitches. In short, being the catcher is a lot of work and not much fun.
The lack of a sufficient backstop results in delays as the catcher chases pitched balls that he or she cannot catch. As a result, players tend to lose interest, and there is no rhythm for the pitcher when the catcher is constantly chasing the ball.
In addition, the lack of an adequately defined strike zone often leads to arguments. For example, in a park, on the beach, or in a parking lot, players sometimes use a portion of a lawn chair to define the strike zone. In a driveway or on a playground, players sometimes use a box placed on a wall behind the batter to define the strike zone. When the ball strikes these objects, it tends to bounce back toward the pitcher. However, it is very difficult to determine whether the pitched ball impacted the object within the portion defining the strike zone. This often leads to disagreements between the players.
There is a need for a portable game apparatus that defines a target zone or strike zone, signals whether a pitched ball impacts within the target zone or strike zone, and tends to keep pitched objects that miss the strike zone in a defined playing area.
Known game apparatus that perform similar functions include backstops or catch nets for golfers or football players. Users can kick, throw, or drive a ball into these catch nets for training. These nets prevent the object from inconveniently or even dangerously exiting the playing area. Some of these backstops have a pop-up design, and some provide a defined target area. However, these backstops do not indicate whether a ball impacts within the target zone.
Other known game apparatus that perform similar functions include portable hockey or soccer goals. Some of these goals have pop-up designs making them somewhat portable, but are designed for hockey and/or soccer and not for game play with pitched balls.
Other known game apparatus that perform similar functions include baseball and softball training devices called “pitch backs.” While strike zones may be defined in portions of these devices, they simply bounce the ball back to the pitcher, and do not indicate whether a pitched ball impacts within the strike zone. In addition, pitch backs typically have relatively heavy frames made of metal or hard plastic, and thus are not very portable.